List of Items/By Alphabetical Order
The items in Pawn Stars: The Game by what letter (or number) they start with. # *$1000 Bill ($5,000) *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin ($3,800) *18th-Century Flintlock Pistol ($2,500) *19th-Century Vampire Killing Kit ($9,000) *98/05 Butcher Blade Knife ($200) *1676 Spanish Silver Coin ($2,000) *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin ($8,000) *1735 Boston Map ($1,500) *1750 Blunderbuss ($3,000) *1768 Lottery Ticket ($20,000) *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent ($125,000) *1777 Charleville Musket ($2,200) *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol ($1,250) *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle ($2,250) *1849 Colt Dragoon Revolver ($1,000) *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon ($3,000) *1861 Double Eagle Coin ($34,000) *1861 Gambling Set ($3,600) *1862 Three-Cent Postage Stamp ($2,500) *1863 Sharps Carbine ($2,500) *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun ($2,000) *1886 Winchester Rifle ($2,800) *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon ($1,200) *1890s Colt .45 Revolver *1913 Inaugural Federal Tax Form *1914 $20 Bill *1916 National Cash Register *1920s Remington Typewriter *1920s Ukulele Banjo *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin *1930s Slot Machine *1932 Lincoln KB Convertible *1932-S Washington Quarter *1940 Indian Motorcycle *1940s Keypunch Machine ($3,200) *1940s Pin-Up Poster *1940s Pin-Up Poster (2) *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass *1941 M3 Armored Scout Car *1941 Tax Book *1942 Chicago Bears Football *1961 B&Z Electra-King Electric Car ($1,500) *1963 Volkswagen Baja Bug *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle *1969 Buick Skylark ($4,500) *1973 Airstream Trailer *1974 Lotus Europa *1980 US Olympic Hockey Stick *1980s Coin-Op Breathalyzer *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 *1982 Harley-Davidson Motorcycle *1987 Jaguar XJ6 ($8,500) *1988 Apple IIGS Computer *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin *‎2003 Lamborghini Murcielago *2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck A *Abraham Lincoln Collection *AL Baseball Collection *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 *AL Baseball Schedule 1939 *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket *Andrew Jackson Receipt *Antique Barber's Chair *Antique Barber Pole *Antique Billiard Items *Antique Cane Gun *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." *Antique Carpenter's Chest *Antique Coffee Grinder *Antique Comptometer *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno *Antique Diving Helmet *Antique Dow Jones Stock Ticker *Antique Duck Pull Toy *Antique Dueling Pistols *Antique Dynamite Detonator ($300) *Antique Football Helmet *Antique Halberd *Antique Harmonica *Antique Ivory Sundial ($7,000) *Antique Key Gun *Antique Lebenswecker *Antique Music Box *Antique Peg Leg *Antique Potty Chair *Antique Printing Press *Antique Railroad Bonds *Antique Razor *Antique Remington Revolver *Antique Scottish Knives *Antique Spinning Wheel *Antique Telescope *Antique Thermometer *Antique Train Set *Antique Tricycle *Antique Washing Machine *Antique Watchmaker's Tool *Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock *Apollo 13 Heat Shield ($5,000) *Apollo 13 Checklist *Apollo 16 Flag ($10,000) *Apollo 17 Photos *Apollo Program Collection *Arkansas Toothpick *Armada Chest *Armour Security Badge *Art Deco Penny Scale *Au Lion Trench Knife ($250) *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey ($100,000) *Autographed Photo of The Who ($2,500) *Autographed "The Godfather" Script ($2,000) B *B-29 Navigation Dome *Babe Ruth Autographed Bat *Babe Ruth Autographed Mitt *Babe Ruth Autographed Photo *Babe Ruth Collection *Baby Gas Mask *Baldwin Howard Grand Piano *Ball And Chain *Bamboo Fishing Rod *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees *Battle Axe *Berlin Wall ($50) *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge *Big Six Gambling Wheel *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin *Bowling Ball Mortar ($8,000) *Bugs Bunny 50th Birthday Poster *Burnside Carbine Rifle C *Caesar's Palace Armor ($1,800) *Calf Roping Machine *Carriage Strongbox *Celestial Navigation Trainer *Charles Paul de Kock Collection *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy ($300) *Chronometer *Civil War Cavalry Saber *Civil War Era Bugle *Civil War Era Flask ($1,000) *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun *Civil War Field Desk *Claw Machine *Clint Walker Jacket *Coal Scrip Coins *Colonel Sanders Suit *Colonial Buttons *Colt Single Action Army Revolver *Confederate Belt Buckle ($10,000) *Confederate Collection *Confederate Money *Confederate Officer's Sword *Congolese Chief Sword ($400) *Corn Shucker *Creepy Collection *Curta Calculator ($1,500) D *"David Copperfield" First Edition *Demijohn *"Dewey Defeats Truman" Newspaper *"Don Quixote" Collection *Dueling Pistol *Dutch East India Bell E *Early 1900s Power Shear *Edison Home Phonograph ($250) *Egg-Laying Vending Machine *Electioneering Device *Energy Totem *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine *Excelsior Accordion ($3,000) F *FDR Home Movie Footage *FDR Signed Letter *First Acts of Congress Book ($2,200) *Flintlock Musketoon *Fold-Over $1 Error Note *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" Signed First Edition *Fortune Telling Machine *Founding Fathers Collection *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle *Foxhole Lighter *Franklin D. Roosevelt Tax Return *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun *Franco-Prussian War Saber G *G-Suit and Helmet *Gambling Collection *George Washington Funeral Coin *Gibson Mandolin *Glass Target Balls *Gold Bar *Grover Cleveland Signed Document *Gunsmoke Props H *Half-Scale Antique Musket *Hanovia Sun Lamp *Harpers Ferry Musket *Harry Houdini Straightjacket *Helen Keller Signed Letter ($7,200) *Hemingway Autographed Photo *Hitler Novelty Matches *Hog Oiler ($300) *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon I *Indiana Jones Whip *Infrared Heat Seeker *Iwo Jima Battle Plans J *Japanese Zero Crash Site Photos *Japanese WWII Sword *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit *JFK Memorabilia *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album ($400) *John Hancock Signature *John Wesley Hardin Business Card *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster *Jousting Helmet K *Kennedy Letters *Kentucky Long Rifle *Knights Of The Round Table L *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss *LeCoultre Atmos Clock *Liberty Passes *Lincoln Assassination Playbill *Lindbergh Case Documents *Lindbergh Propeller *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin *Louis Armstrong Tin Toy M *Manhattan Firearms Pepperbox Revolver *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb *Mark 1 Military Knife *Master Violet Ray 11 *Metal Hand Restraints *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring *Miniature Suit of Armor *Model T Taxi *Murray Atomic Missile Pedal-car *Musical Instrument Collection *Musical Jolly Chimp N *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits *Native American Tobacco Statue *Navy Searchlight *New Mexico Tax Token *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans O *Olympic Gold Medal *One-Ounce Silver Bars *Ormolu Clock *Ottoman Empire Dagger ($500) *Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistol *Ottoman Weapon Collection P *Parade Saddle *Paul Revere Collection *Paul Revere Silver Spoon *Penguin Cigarette Lighter *Personal Robot *Philippines Kris Sword *Pin-Up Collection *Pirate Ship Float *Plant and Spider Fossils *Portable Gramophone *Practice Bomb *Presidential Campaign Buttons *Prosthetic Eyes R *Railroad Lanterns *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter *Rembrandt Etching *Revolutionary Currency *Revolutionary War Bond *Revolutionary War Commission *Richard Nixon Gift Clock *Robert E. Lee Silver Spoon *Rubik's Cube *Russian Cop Hat S *Sahara Casino Chips *Salvador Dali Artist Proof *Sawback Bayonet *Secretariat Horseshoe *Seeburg "Symphonola" Jukebox *Select-o-vend Candy Machine *Shark Teeth *Siegfried and Roy Rickshaw *Signal Cannon *Signed Copy of Dracula *Silver Certificates *Silver Dollar Clock *Sir Isaac Newton Book *Solar Therapy Device *Soviet Launch Key *Spanish-American War Photos *Spanish Fleet Coin Collection *Speed Reading Machine *Sperry Gun Sight Compensator *Stradivarius Violin *Stretch Serpent Head *Stunt Suit from "Driven" *Sunken Treasure Collection *Super Bowl Pins *Superman Record Player *Supermen Of America Ring T *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull *Titanic Chessboard U *Ulysses S. Grant Pipe *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank *Union Collection *Union Uniform Jacket *US Trench Knife *U.S.S. Wisconsin Video Camera V *V-44 Military Knife *Vintage Binnacle ($2,500) *Vintage Cellular Phone *Vintage Fishing Lures ($1,200) *Vintage Geiger Counter *Vintage Lasonic Boombox *Vintage Metal Detector *Vintage Military Lighter *Vintage Payphone *Vintage Roulette Wheel *Vintage Scooter *Vintage Waffle Maker *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy *VZ24 Bayonet W *Wayne Gas Pump *West Point Cadet Jacket *Western Express Kiddie Ride *Western Novelty Dummy ($700) *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw ($1,200) *Winston Churchill Letter ($1,800) *Wooden Motorcycle *World War II Grenade ($2,000) *WWI German Officer Helmet *WWI German Troop Helmet *WWI Helmet Collection *WWI Marine Helmet *WWI US Military Flamethrower *WWII Air Corps Uniform *WWII Blood Chit *WWII Bond Posters *WWII-Era Garrison Flag *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs *WWII Land Mine Training Kit ($1,500) *WWII Navy Uniform ($125) *WWII Training Model .50 Cal *WWII Training Model BAR ($1,200) *WWII Training Model Collection *WWII US Navy Collection Y *Young & Sons Survey Instrument *Youth Native American Vest Category:Items